


Гребешок

by Lour



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier Replicant | Nier (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lour/pseuds/Lour
Summary: Однажды у Кайне ломается гребень, которым она всегда расчёсывалась. Эмиль просит Нира купить ей новый, и Нир соглашается. Он приносит ничем не примечательный гребешок ― но из-за одной маленькой детали эта вещичка становится Кайне дороже всего.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Гребешок

― Эмиль, дай сюда мечи, я отрежу эти грёбаные волосы и скормлю их Теням! ― бесновалась Кайне, криком распугивая совсем маленьких Теней ― они метались из стороны в сторону, как тараканы, прятались в кустах и траве, пока не догадались припустить подальше отсюда. Эмиль убрал два чёрных внушительных меча за спину. От греха подальше.

― К-кайне, успокойся, пожалуйста, это… ― начал Эмиль, но замолк, когда она замахнулась и со всей силы швырнула деревянный гребешок, которым всегда расчёсывалась, в замешкавшуюся Тень. Та что-то жалобно проворчала и хромая убежала прочь. Рядом никого не осталось. Кайне в бешенстве разлохматила волосы и выругалась. 

Между ними тлели ещё тёплые угли от костра, разведённого ночью. Эмиль с Кайне разбили лагерь недалеко от северных ворот деревни, в которой жил Нир ― сегодня их друг решил остаться на ночь там. Эмиль обернулся, всем сердцем надеясь, что от брани Кайне стражника у ворот не хватил удар. Бедняга, сонный, перепуганный, выглядывал из-за приоткрытых массивных дверей.

― Извините, пожалуйста! ― чуть взлетев над землёй, крикнул Эмиль. ― Мы не хотели…

Ещё больший страх исказил лицо мужчины, который тут же юркнул обратно, точно ничего не видел и не слышал. С противным скрежетом ворота закрылись. Эмиль устало вздохнул. Их с Кайне везде принимали в штыки. Конечно, в этом не было ничего удивительного, но боль всё равно колола душу. Только Нир относился к ним по-доброму. Из всех людей вокруг. Только он.

― Даже не пытайся, Эмиль, они не перестанут нас ненавидеть, ― сказала Кайне. Эмиль повернулся. Она лежала спиной к нему, положив под голову руку. Длинные спутанные волосы разметались по земле. Эмиль никогда до конца не понимал: что чувствует Кайне, когда говорит такие слова? Это звучало как «нас ненавидят ― и это нормально». Звучало как непреложная истина, известный каждому малышу факт. И всё-таки было в её голосе что-то странное. Как будто что-то рвалось наружу из самых глубин её души. Боль? Печаль? Отчаяние?

― Им всем плевать, кто ты, ― сказала ему однажды Кайне. Это была первая их ночь, проведённая под открытым небом, на голой земле. Они с Ниром тогда только-только освободили Кайне от заклятия окаменения, и Девола с Пополой, старосты деревни, сразу сказали: жители не рады ни Кайне, ни Эмилю. Даже если они помогли уберечь деревню от нашествия Теней пять лет назад. Даже если Кайне пожертвовала собой, спасая их. ― Им всем плевать, что ты для них сделал. Если люди видят в тебе монстра, монстром ты для них и останешься. Они будут бояться. И будут ненавидеть.

― Тогда, может, я и правда монстр? ― тихо спросил в ответ Эмиль, и взгляд Кайне смягчился.

― Ты не монстр, Эмиль.

― Меня создавали как оружие.

― От этого ты не становишься монстром. Я не вижу перед собой оружие. Я вижу Эмиля. Ты такой, какой есть, и это не проклятие. ― Она недолго помолчала и продолжила: ― Не вини себя ни за что. Ни за то, кто ты, ни за то, как к тебе относятся. Потому что в этом нет твоей вины.

Ему нравились разговоры с Кайне ― в ночной прохладе, у сонно потрескивающего костра. В такие моменты она менялась ― из жёсткого воина с острым мечом и не менее острым языком превращалась в заботливого друга. Кайне была хорошим другом. Она всегда поддерживала его и утешала ― а он всё никак не мог ответить ей тем же, даже если очень хотел. Вот и сейчас. Он понимал, что нужно поговорить с Кайне, как-то подбодрить её, но понятия не имел, с чего начать.

― Кайне, ― наконец заговорил он, ― о чём ты думаешь?

― Вспоминаю запах горелых волос.

Он долго гадал, что же это значит, и вдруг его осенило.

― Кайне, не вздумай жечь свои волосы!

― Тогда дай сюда чёртовы мечи! ― Она резво вскочила на ноги и бросилась к нему. Взяв в охапку мечи ― между прочим, жутко тяжёлые! ― Эмиль взмыл в воздух. 

― Живо спускайся! ― приказала Кайне. Он не послушал. ― Эмиль!

Она нервно ходила из стороны в сторону, то и дело поднимала голову, кричала ему спуститься, бешено размахивала руками ― всё без толку. Эмиль твёрдо решил держать мечи подальше от неё ― пока она не остынет или пока не отсохнут его руки. Из-за веса оружия они уже побаливали. Странно. Эмиль не думал, что у него могут болеть руки, или ноги, или что-то ещё ― у него же не было мышц, один только скелет, прикрытый выцветшей оборванной тканью. А может, руки и не болели? Может, ему всё только казалось? Захваченный потоком мыслей, Эмиль и не заметил, как мир вокруг изменился. Стало как-то… тихо. Эмиль посмотрел по сторонам, наверх ― всё было по-прежнему: деревья, деревня, облака. Посмотрел вниз ― и понял, что случилось. 

Успокоилась Кайне.

Она сидела, расставив ноги, и ломала на крошечные части травинку. Волосы были убраны назад, только чёлка падала на глаза. Эмиль боязливо приземлился в двух шагах от Кайне. Кайне оставила травинку в покое и посмотрела на него. На мечи. Снова на него. Она молчала, но взгляд её говорил: «Верни». Эмиль крепко прижал к груди оружие и попросил:

― Кайне, пообещай, что не отрежешь свои волосы. И не сожжёшь. И вообще не будешь их трогать.

― Я и не собиралась с ними ничего делать, ― ответила Кайне. Поколебавшись, Эмиль всё-таки отдал ей мечи. Она взяла их, положила рядом ― и продолжила истязать травинку. Эмиль сел неподалёку, краем глаза наблюдая за подругой. Интересно, что случилось? Обычно на волосы она не жаловалась. Она всегда просыпалась, быстро расчёсывалась, так же быстро делала причёску. Что сегодня пошло не так? Почему она вдруг взорвалась? Эмиль промотал в голове воспоминания того, что случилось минут тридцать назад. Кайне проснулась, как обычно, быстро расчесалась, как обычно, сделала причёску… Точно! Она же не сделала причёску! Но почему? Неужели не смогла?

Последний кусочек несчастной травинки упал на землю, и Кайне, посмотрев на перепачканные зелёным пальцы, тихо выругалась. Теперь с волосами она не разберётся точно. Эмиль знал, как ей помочь, но согласится ли она?

― Кайне, ― позвал он и, повременив, предложил: ― Хочешь, я тебя заплету?

― А? ― не поняла Кайне.

― Заплету, ― повторил Эмиль. ― Я не знаю, как ты делаешь свою причёску, но если ты меня научишь, я помогу.

Кайне удивлённо похлопала глазами, а потом отвернулась и сказала:

― Я потеряла расчёску.

― Ты её выбросила, ― поправил Эмиль.

― Да эта хреновина уже вся разваливалась! ― вспылила она.

― Я могу купить новую, ― предложил Эмиль, посмотрев в сторону деревни. ― Только у меня нет денег. И я не знаю, продадут ли мне её. Мне ведь там не будут рады...

― Дерьмовая идея, ― перебила Кайне. ― Давай просто найдём старую расчёску.

― Но она ни на что уже не годится, ― напомнил Эмиль, и Кайне отмахнулась:

― Ещё на один раз её хватит. Потом придумаю, где взять новую.

Вместе они несколько минут сновали, выискивая потерявшийся гребешок. Наконец его, точнее его половину, нашла Кайне. Этим огрызком она кое-как расчесала спутанные волосы, ещё раз попыталась собрать их ― и, странное дело, у неё и правда ничего не получилось.

― Сегодня не мой день, ― пробурчала она, сдавшись.

― Давай помогу, ― снова предложил Эмиль и выхватил из её рук гребень прежде, чем она ответила. Поняв, что настроен он серьёзно, Кайне послушно села на землю. Эмиль опустился на колени у неё за спиной ― и застыл, растерянно смотря на белые волосы. Неловко он проговорил: ― А что теперь делать, Кайне?

Кайне быстро всё рассказала ― какую часть волос зачесать назад, какую оставить ниспадать свободно. Ей было трудно показывать наглядно, не видя себя, и она тысячу раз проклинала это место за то, что рядом не было ни реки, ни озера ― ничего, где можно посмотреть на своё отражение. Кое-как закончив с этим, она хотела было объяснить, как плести косу, но Эмиль сказал:

― Это я знаю. Когда-то давно я заплетал косички своей сестре. У неё были короткие волосы, поэтому и косички получались короткими. Зато их было много! Сестра не любила, когда трогали её волосы, но всё равно иногда давала мне заплетать её.

Он обращался с волосами Кайне очень осторожно: боялся ненароком дёрнуть или как-то ещё причинить боль, ― из-за чего сама Кайне время от времени нетерпеливо подгоняла:

― Нечего с ними возиться, Эмиль. Просто закончи побыстрее.

В первый раз причёска вышла кривой, во второй раз сразу развалилась, и только на третий раз Эмиль достойно справился с этой нелёгкой задачей, ломая голову: как только Кайне заплетала себя сама? С виду причёска была незатейливой и очень простой, а на деле возиться с ней ― один сплошной кошмар. Кайне ощупала голову, скрученную в петлю косу ― и довольно кивнула. Она подобрала с земли, рядом с остывшими углями от костра, Лунную Слезу и прикрепила её к волосам, ближе к виску.

― Спасибо, Эмиль, ― поблагодарила Кайне.

― Не за что! Я всегда рад помочь! ― Эмиль улыбнулся бы, если бы мог. Он посмотрел в сторону деревни. Нира всё ещё не видно. Тогда он снова повернулся к Кайне и спросил: ― Кайне, а почему ты постоянно делаешь именно эту причёску?

― Меня так заплетала бабушка, ― ответила она, и тень грусти легла на её лицо. 

― Ох… ― замялся Эмиль, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Кайне рассказывала, что долгие годы жила вместе с бабушкой ― единственным человеком, который принимал её такой, какая она есть, который помог ей полюбить себя, который научил выпускать когти и обнажать клыки, если то было нужно. А потом её бабушку убила Тень. Кайне не рассказывала, как это случилось, и Эмиль не лез с расспросами. Кайне было больно вспоминать тот день. Незачем лишний раз бередить незажившую рану ― Эмиль всегда придерживался этой мысли. И только сейчас сглупил.

― Извини, я не хотел, ― пробормотал он, и Кайне спокойно ответила:

― Всё нормально.

Повисла тишина, тяжёлая и угрюмая. Та тишина, которая приходит вместе с плохими воспоминаниями. Та тишина, нарушать которую ― преступление. Эмиль и Кайне молча разделяли её ― каждому было о чём погоревать. А потом пришёл Нир ― и прогнал весь мрак весёлым:

― А я-то думал, вы ещё спите.

― Мог бы прийти и пораньше, ― фыркнула Кайне, поднимаясь. Как и Эмиль, она была рада видеть Нира ― её выдавал взгляд. Нир всегда утешал одним только своим присутствием. Как проблеск света в их полных тьмы жизнях, тёплый и согревающий лучик солнца. Эмиль смотрел на него ― и душа его радостно трепетала. Что-то подсказывало, что и Кайне чувствует то же самое.

― Обещаю больше от вас не уходить, ― улыбнулся Нир, но мигом посерьёзнел. ― Ещё раз простите за то, что вас выгнали. Я пытался поговорить об этом с жителями ― бесполезно.

― Ты ещё долго будешь мусолить одно и то же? ― поморщилась Кайне. ― Забудь уже. Не хотят нас видеть ― это их дело. Я тоже, знаешь ли, не слишком горю желанием жить рядом с ними.

― Ничего страшного, что нас боятся, ― добавил Эмиль. ― Я их понимаю. И я не хочу никого пугать. А снаружи спать не так уж и плохо! Здесь тихо и спокойно.

― Раз ты так говоришь, ― пожал плечами Нир, и от его голоса, мягкого, участливого, потеплела душа. ― Меня тут попросили кое-что принести ― нужно будет сходить на Свалку. Вы со мной?

― Когда это ты стал мальчиком на побегушках? ― поинтересовалась Кайне, и Нир отшутился:

― Я всегда им был.

― Ладно, пошли, ― сказала Кайне, поднимая с земли мечи. Вслед за ней Эмиль взял свой посох. ― Надо же кому-то следить, чтобы тебе не надрали зад.

― Рассчитываю на вас, ― засмеялся Нир, и все вместе они двинулись в путь. Они прокладывали себе дорогу через своры маленьких Теней ― малыши разбегались в стороны, лишь завидев их, но мечи Нира и Кайне смертельным вихрем обрушивались на врагов. Особо резвых или агрессивных помогал убивать Вайс, непривычно тихий сегодня. Эмиль летал вокруг, внимательно смотря, чтобы никакая Тень не устроила им засаду, и готов был в любой миг помочь друзьям. Так они пересекли равнину, поднялись на гору, зашли на фабрику ― и только во время одного из боёв с роботами, вспомнив утренний разговор с Кайне, Эмиль подумал: почему бы не попросить Нира купить ей расчёску? Жители его деревни нормально относились к нему, наверняка ему не откажут.

― Нир, у меня к тебе просьба, ― сказал Эмиль, когда летающий робот, взорвавшись от мощного удара меча Нира, превратился в груду металла.

― Да? ― откликнулся Нир, мигом переключившись на второго робота.

― Ты не мог бы в своей деревне купить расчёску?

― Расчёску? ― удивился Нир, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от боя. Эмиль заметил, как напряглась Кайне. ― Зачем тебе?

― Это не мне, это…

― Эмиль, я же сказала: сама со всем разберусь, ― не дала ему договорить Кайне. Прогремел взрыв ― она прикончила последнего робота.

― У тебя сломалась расчёска? ― догадался Нир. Расправившись со всеми врагами, они вышли в коридор.

― Потом где-нибудь достану новую, ― откликнулась Кайне, видимо, стараясь побыстрее закрыть эту тему. Коридор, слишком короткий, закончился. Они снова оказались в маленькой комнате. В воздухе повеяло духотой ― как всегда перед опасностью. Эмиль стиснул посох.

― Где-нибудь? ― переспросил Нир, повернувшись к Кайне. Двери впереди и сзади закрылись. У двух противоположных стен из-под пола поднялось несколько огромных цилиндрических механизмов. Они выпустили роботов. Нир как ни в чём не бывало продолжил: ― Эмиль прав, давай я куплю тебе расчёску в деревне? Так будет проще.

― Нашёл время хернёй страдать! ― прорычала Кайне, пробегая ему за спину. Резкий удар двумя мечами ― и робот, дёрнувшись в механической агонии, вышел из строя. ― По сторонам смотри, придурок!

― Прикройте меня, ― попросил Нир, и Кайне, чертыхаясь, ринулась к другому роботу. Сиреневый магический луч вырвался из посоха Эмиля и пронзил робота, подобравшегося к Ниру с другого бока. Нир замер. Гримуар над его головой раскрылся. Секунда. Две. Три.

― Давай уже! ― не выдержала Кайне, и в тот же миг из пола со свистом взметнулись кроваво-красные пики. Проткнув каждого робота, они не задели ни Кайне, ни его, Эмиля. Звуки взрывов больно ударили по ушам; вонючий дым заполонил комнату. Эмиль боялся, что сейчас нагрянут ещё враги, но двери со скрежетом открылись, приглашая гостей идти дальше, к новому испытанию.

― И всё-таки лучше я куплю тебе расчёску, ― решил Нир.

― Я засуну эту расчёску тебе в жопу, если ты не сосредоточишься на бое!

― Хорошо, хорошо, я понял, ― примирительно улыбнулся Нир. Больше об этом они не заговорили. Нир нашёл вещицу, которую его просили достать, и они сразу пошли обратно ― с фабрики на равнины, оттуда ― к деревне. На входе Кайне и Эмиль остановились. Нир пообещал вернуться быстро, но прошло не меньше получаса, прежде чем он, счастливый до чёртиков, прибежал к ним.

― Я нашёл! ― радостно воскликнул он, посмотрел на Кайне ― и протянул ей деревянный гребень. ― Не знаю, та расчёска или нет. Она оставалась последняя.

― Да… ― удивлённо проговорила Кайне и, поколебавшись, неуверенно взяла подарок. ― Да, та. Спасибо.

― Видишь, Кайне! ― заразился радостью друга Эмиль. ― А сама бы ты искала намного дольше.

― Да, ― ещё тише согласилась она. 

Теперь их путь лежал в Приморье. В ту ночь Нир остался с ними. Они заночевали на подходе к Приморью, а утром Нир ушёл в город; Эмиль и Кайне остались ждать. И всё было бы как обычно, если бы Кайне, только-только проснувшись, не сказала сонным голосом:

― Эмиль, заплетёшь меня?

― Конечно, ― справившись с удивлением, кивнул Эмиль. Раньше Кайне никогда о таком не просила.

― Мне лень заплетаться самой, ― спокойно объяснила Кайне, перебираясь на солнце: дул холодный ветер, и в тени она замерзала. ― А ещё мне понравилось, как ты вчера сделал причёску.

Воодушевлённый похвалой, Эмиль воскликнул:

― Я постараюсь, Кайне! Положись на меня!

Она отдала ему гребень, и Эмиль, только когда расчесал волосы, заметил на нём искусно вырезанные углубления. Какое-то слово? Эмиль напряг зрение.

― Эмиль? ― позвала его Кайне. ― Что-то случилось?

― Тут твоё имя, ― ответил Эмиль, наконец разобрав письмена, и отдал расчёску Кайне. Она долго смотрела на гребешок, а потом взгляд её потяжелел. Она поджала губы. И вдруг ― впервые в жизни Эмиль увидел на её щеках лёгкий румянец.

― Этот болван совсем не знает, чем себя занять, да? ― проворчала она. Понятно, что её имя вырезал на гребешке Нир. Кто бы мог подумать, что такая мелочь вгонит Кайне в краску! Эмиль впервые видел Кайне такой ― похожей на девушку, не обременённую ни прошлым, ни настоящим, ни будущим. На девушку, которая знала не только боль и ненависть, но и светлые чувства. На самую обычную девушку. И Эмиль был счастлив ― только что-то странное, как надоедливая колючка, настырно терзало душу. Поспешив прогнать эти чувства, Эмиль сказал:

― Нир очень старался написать твоё имя. Посмотри, Кайне, как красиво вышло! Разве нет?

Не сразу Кайне ответила:

― Да. Красиво.

Каждое утро она доставала гребешок, внимательно смотрела на имя, вырезанное на нём, и лишь затем отдавала Эмилю ― теперь он постоянно заплетал её. И только когда рядом был Нир, Кайне всё делала сама ― как обычно быстро, с небрежной лёгкостью, не обращая никакого внимания на гребешок. Нир не раз намекал ей повнимательнее посмотреть на подарок, но Кайне будто бы не слышала этой скрытой просьбы. А Нир не замечал одной важной детали.

Даже при нём с обычным невзрачным гребешком Кайне обращалась бережно и нежно.


End file.
